narutog2fandomcom-20200214-history
Uchiha Sasumo
Uchiha Sasumo Name:Uchiha Sasumo Age: 13-15 Height: 5’3”pt1 5’7”pt2 Weight: 110 Title: Dragon of the Uchiha Crush: Hikari Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Rival: Kagome, Junior Rank: Genin Birthday: January 1 Closest Friend: Junior, Hikari Family: Sasuke (father) Ino (Mother) Kagome (younger sister) Inomi (younger sister) Soriyama (yonger brother) Itachi(Uncle) Inoichi(grandfather) Fav Color: Blue Outfit: Blue Uchiha Shirt, Black long sleeve and white shorts pt1 Sasuke pt2 outfit pt2 Kekkai Genkai: Sharingan Weapons: Kusangi(later) Teachers: Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto Techniques: Kaiton Fire Ball no Jutsu, Phoenix Flower no jutsu, Chidori nagwashi Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan(much later) Dagon Flame no jutsu, Chidori variants Sharingan Windmill Triple Attack, Raikiri, Chidori Summoning(snakes), Curse Seal Goal: To defeat Kagome, Sasuke, then Naruto and become the strongest shinobi in konoha Personality: Though more laid back than Sasuke was at his age, Sasumo is still arrogant, obsessed with power, and angry at being surpassed by Kagome. He’s often described by others as more Sasuke than Sasuke himself. He like Junior and Daisuke and Chin has a crush on Hikari and he and Junior fight over her. With his arrogant personality he’s more pushy and flirts more than Junior does. He however pushes these feelings aside when he focuses on gaining power. He was originally was the over dog in their competition. Hikari also chose him over junior once in a movie however nothing led to anything serious. He is more fun than Sasuke and not above getting involed in Junior’s ridiculous plans and spying on Hikari. Apparently Hikari expects Sasumo to spy on her more than Junior and thus remains unscolded by her. He has shown loyalty to Junior when the latter fought miroku and miroku’s team jumped in and Sasumo and Hirashi jumped in to even the odds though he claims he was bored. Sasumo unlocks Sharingan during their battles in the wave country. He slowly developed it into the 2-tomoe each. While upon returning learned that Kagome who was already back from 3 C-Rank missions had long since developed hers. Sasumo receives the curse seal from Orochimaru(who was revived during Naruto’s First Genin Team) during the Chiyo arc. After tis his obsession with power was revealed when he awoke while Junior and his sisters where fighting to keep him from being kidnapped. He awoke and proceeded upon seeing Hikari beat up kills all three before hikari hugs and makes him return to normal. Sasumo enjoys the power and his goal of being the strongest Uchiha is revealed. He is then shown to be very sadistic and uses the power freely. He is not above using it on his sister, and during their spars continues going on even when she can’t fight anymore which results in several potentially deadly confrontations with Junior. The seal is later sealed but during the chunin exams Orochimaru releases it. This time Sasumo wakes up engulfed and procedes to rip Zortes arms off literally before Hikari snaps him out of it as sign of their deeper relationship. Sasumo realizes that he’s a seeker of power but tries not to use the seal and has only done it once before his fight with Madara. Sasumo is very vain and proud but has put Junior and Hikari before himself. He has a respect for Naruto for being as strong as his father if not much stronger. He has a loathing respect for Kagome. He however doesn’t acknowledge Inomi because she hasn’t unlocked Sharingan until later. Because of this he say’s she isn’t even a real Uchiha. This hurts her though he doesn’t care. Later after his attempted defection and defeat at Junior’s hands they learn that naruto and Sasuke are battling and assume Sasuke is a traitor while Sasumo doesn’t comment. Junior then gives him a stern lecture about being the same as Orochimaru and tells him he should treat his sister better. Suprisingly Sasumo takes this to heart and immediately apologizes to his sisters and tells them he’ll try to be a better big brother from now on. After this Sasumo trains safely with both his sisters and was very pleased when Inomi finally awakened her Sharingan. Since accepting Junior as his rival the two have become very close and Sasumo now fits in more with his peers. However after Naruto’s dealth he became very bothered. Eventually on mission with Kakashi and Kishimoto with Shikaru, Chiyo, and Kagome as back up, they were sent to take out Kabuto in the otogaku remains. Sasumo joined Kabuto shocking everyone and goes off with Junior in pursuit. They have a heated battle with Sasumo reaching level 3 and Junior going 2 tails. They have gruesome fight while kakashi and Kishimoto fight Kabuto. Sasumo impales Junior through the stomach with a wing and Junior rips it off. Sasumo is defeated again. Feeling a desire to see the world He get’s permission from Konohamaru to travel around. He bids Junior and Hikari and his sisters farewell. Background: Abilties: Sasumo is regarded as a genius for his abilities. However he is left in the shadow as his sister is also a genius and has surpassed him despite being a year under him, which causes him to be very bitter toward her. He learned Chidori sometime during his graduation from the academy. He’s 1 year older than Junior and thus demands those younger call him senpai and he’ll address them as kohai and teme. He has a wide range of kaiton taught by his father. He however is less adapt with fire than his sister but is noted to be fierce as a dragon. He later learns More advanced Lightning jutsu. He also gains the curse seal and has even achieved lvl 3(never been done). He is also gifted in all ninja arts(nin, tai, gen). He also has the sharingan and thus can easily read movements. He and Kagome both later in a movie gain Purified Mangekyo Sharingan after watching Itachi die and finding out his allegiance was still to konoha. Sasuke reveals that his bood purified the MS. Though not very adapt with it at first he slowly gets the hang of it. He also gains a kusangi blade like his fathers during their training in the chamber of time and space. Post Series: Other Facts: Quotes: “You loser” “I will be the strongest Uchiha and surpass her and him(Kagome and Sasuke) “I Should be the strongest not her” “You cant even use Sharingan how can you say you’re and Uchiha you’re pathetic”(to inomi) “You think you’re cool for turning my sisters against me”(to junior) “You should be with me forget him”(to hikari)